


Bed?

by deli_cious



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drunk Lance, Lance is a drunk mess, M/M, and they might fuck later we will see, but Lance says fuck, but it got him what he wanted, its...soft..., they don't have sex when he is drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deli_cious/pseuds/deli_cious
Summary: 'Keith had stayed to help Lance clean up after their gathering. He was the most sober, so he helped their stumbling friends down to their uber, and then can back up, finding Lance standing there with an offer of more alcohol and snacks for some company. "
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	Bed?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is based off this fan art right here! https://twitter.com/a95227o831/status/1249440420515336192?s=20
> 
> So please, before you read this, go give that piece a little love, thank you!

A hiccup sounded throughout Lance’s apartment, followed by high cute giggles. Lance holding the beer can he just finished to his chest, the other coming over over his mouth to hide his imperfect teeth as he grinned, laughing loud and unabashed. It was making Keith smile too, even if there was nothing to laugh at. 

Keith had stayed to help Lance clean up after their gathering. He was the most sober, so he helped their stumbling friends down to their uber, and then can back up, finding Lance standing there with an offer of more alcohol and snacks for some company.    
  
“I drove.” Keith reminded, and Lance shrugged. 

“Drive him in the morning.” 

So he stayed. He didn’t need booze to do that though, all Lance needed to do was ask and he would get on his knees for him.    
  
Lance hummed, leaning his left side on the back of the couch, facing Keith. “Thanks for coming today.”    
  
“Of course.” Keith breathed, reflecting Lance's position. “Wouldn’t miss it.”    
  
Lance opened his eyes to hit Keith with a pout, bottom lip jutting out. “Thats not true!” He huffed, smacking Keith’s shoulder. “You missed the past three times!” Lance waved three slender fingers in his face to emphasize his point. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, I was -”   
  
“Busy.” Lance finished for him. “I know.” Keith had been busy, work was picking up and he needed to put his time into it. Meetings and trips, the past half a year had been hectic and Lance got it. He did. “...just missed you.” He pushed his face into the back cushion of the couch, and Keith thanked him for turning away so he couldn’t see the man’s bright red face. 

“Sorry…” Lance just hummed in response, noncommittal. “I missed you too.” Keith confessed. “All of you.” He did miss all of them, greatly, speaking on the phone wasn’t the same as seeing them face to face.

Lance peeked one eye out, staring at Keith before turning his whole face towards the ravenette once more and grinning that dazzling smile. “You better have!” He hummed, then reached over to his coffee table to pop open two more cans of beer, handing one to Keith. 

They carried on like that for maybe another hour, Lance telling Keith stories of childhood. Some he had never heard before; it was amazing how many memories Lance had stored away; some he had heard before; he still liked listening to them. 

Lance was actually the first to notice the time, Keith content with wasting away there in Lance’s living room. He stared at the clock hanging on his wall, humming a little. “Its three…” 

Keith glanced down at his watch, realizing just how late it was. “It is.” He looked back up at Lance, who was significantly closer than he had been literally a second ago. Keith nearly jumped out his skin, moving back and hitting the arm rest. Lance found his surprise funny because he started giggling again, scooting closer. He took his place right on Keith lap, like he belonged there. (And Keith liked to fantasize that he did.) 

“You’re red~” Lance teased, showing all his teeth. Keith blinked owlishly at him because of course he was red. Why wouldn’t he be red Lance was just sitting there-

Lance hummed again, lifting his arm and purposely pulling his shirt up with it, the cotton sliding up that soft taut skin, showing off the abs underneath. The bottom of his shirt hooked onto his thumb as Lance pointed towards a door, beer still in hand. 

“Bed?” He asked, high and cute, like he wasn’t killing Keith with just a simple little word. 

A lot, not all, the blood rushed to his dick, and he was really hoping Lance couldn’t feel it, but he was sure his panicked response was a distraction. “No! You’re drunk!” He replied quickly, hands hoving because he did want to shove Lance off but also not.

Lance pouted again, and Keith nipped that in the butt. 

“...maybe when you’re not drunk.” He offered, because that's what he wanted. That’s what he really wanted. A not drunk Lance to come onto him just like this, and hopefully mean it as more than just a fling. 

“Promise?” Lance didn’t even think about it, leaning in so their faces were centimeters away. “....you’ll fuck me...totally sober?” 

Keith gulped, a shiver running up his spine. “...yes.” 

Lance bit his lip, staring into Keith’s eyes before pressing their lips together, Both their eyes squeezed shut, staying like that for as long as they could. Keith’s cold hands touched the warm skin on Lance’s hips and belly and he felt him shiver. 

They parted slowly, both licking their lips to savor it. 

“...you have to ask me then...when we’re sober…” 

“When we’re sober…” Keith repeated. 

Lance smiled softly this time, kissing him again. “Goodnight, Keith.” He said this time when he pulled away, letting his shirt fall back down “You know where the blankets are.” And with that, Lance disappeared into his room.

Leaving Keith to lay there, in mild confusion and with a little bit of hope. 

  
  


**\-------------------**

The Next Morning

Keith rubbed his face. He doesn’t know how long he had been laying there, mulling over last night, but he was still there doing just that. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a muffle scream coming from Lance’s room. He immediately shot up, defensive already, but before he could charge in the door cracked open. A hungover, bed head, beet red Lance peeking out at Keith. Lance didn’t look threatened, so Keith relaxed, only to immediately remember the ‘promise’.

Keith flushed, and now they were both standing there in silence thinking about how Lance made Keith promise to fuck him. 

“G-Good morning!” Lance broke it first, mechanically moving to the kitchen. “Last night was fun right? Hunk text me this morning saying he is super hungover. Shay is making him some eggs in purgatory which sounds super delicious, maybe I should make that for us too. You’re staying for breakfast, right? Do you have any plans for the day? I was probably just going to sleep this offer after I get some food in my stomach-” His rambling was interrupted, Keith now standing on the other side of the kitchen. 

I still want to.” Keith’s brain decided this was what he wanted to say. “To fuck you.” 

Lance's eyes grew wide, every hair on his body standing up and Keith sometimes forgot how skittish Lance was. “You have to at least take me to dinner first!” He hissed.

“Okay.” Keith again, and that seemed to be more of a surprise to him than Keith admitting he wanted to fuck him. “Dinner tonight...or tomorrow….whenever you’re free.” 

“That’s not -” 

“And however many dinners you want.” He said, stepping a little closer. “Even if we don’t fuck, I still want to take you out.” 

“Wait-” Lance backed up a little. 

“On a date.”

Lance covered his face, trying not to look Keith in the eye. It was more silence, before finally Lance gave a simple not in response. 


End file.
